


Know the right moment, and make a move (klaine fanfic)

by journeytoglee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School, self harm talk, talk of anxiety, talk of depression, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeytoglee/pseuds/journeytoglee
Summary: A story about a boy, who lives in small town of Lima, Ohio. A boy who feels alone in the world, and wants to share his story. Follow him through elementary, Junior High, and Senior High. Every stage of life. Through good times or bad times, good friends and bad friends, and the problems of not knowing how to flirt. The life of a high school student.(Ps: remember I am actually a girl, but it is written in a boy perspective)





	1. Chapter 1

I was six years old when it happened. Only in grade one. I had known him all my life, six years to be exact. His name was Blaine Anderson. He had three other siblings. All older. A sister, and two brothers. Marley, Finn and Noah. The Hummel and Anderson families had been real close with each other, and with the Fabray family as well. One of each family’s parents had been to school together except both of the Anderson parents had, too, and they were all in the same class. However, they did not become friends until after graduation.

Blaine is a nice guy, he genuinely likes everyone, and is friends with everyone. He sometimes was almost too nice of a guy. He was a year older than I. The cutest boy I have ever seen. His sister Marley, was two years older than I, but she is one of my best friends. She is helpful and understanding of everything especially as she got older. And Blaine’s two older brothers, Finn and Noah. Finn was 5 years older, and Noah was 3 years older than him. They were nice, Noah was very school smart and Finn was a very nice, and funny older brother. 

Now my siblings, I had an older sister and brother - Madison and Ryder. Madison was six years older, and Ryder was 9 years older than me. I was really close to my sister, despite being a boy. I told her everything. She knew my life and heart inside and out. My other two best friends were Jane and Quinn. Jane Hayward and Quinn Fabray. I had known Quinn my whole life, and we did everything together. And Jane and I met in kindergarten, and were inseparable until around grade 3 when I began hanging out with Tina and Mercedes. 

I was either six or seven when it happened. We were at Quinn’s birthday party at her house, Blaine and I were there. I’m not sure when it happened or how it even happened but we kissed each other. I remember Quinn being angry at us for stealing the spotlight of her birthday party. That was when the teasing started up about the two of us dating or getting married when we got older. I knew it was playful teasing but it sometimes made me think about how good life and marriage would be with Blaine. I never said it out loud since that would be embarrassing but I always think about it. What life would be like? 

The next thing that happened between us was our fake wedding. It was hilarious. It consisted of myself, Kurt, and Blaine, of course. Then it was Marley, Noah, Finn, and then Quinn and Natalie, Quinn’s older sister. It also had Ryder and Madison. We still talk about it to this day even. I wore a white suit, and Blaine wore just his simple clothes since it was a spur of the moment.

Marley officiated the wedding. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.” Marley said relayed, at only 8 or 9 years old. And that’s what we did. We kissed each other and then we were fake married. I’m sure we actually thought we were married together at that age. Blaine and I went on dates all the time. We went to the movies once and made our parents sit in a different aisle so it could be like a ‘real date’ and even went to extreme pita and sat on one of those taller chairs and tables you see in bars, sitting away from our families, so it seemed like a real date. 

When I turned seven years old we went to Disneyland, I don’t remember a lot but I do remember riding the teacups about fifty times, and being ‘forced’ to go on splash mountain even if once I got up there I wanted to go back down, but it was too late. We have a hilarious photo of myself on that ride. We even got Grandma H to go onto the grizzly pear on the white water rafting ride, where everyone screamed their heads off as Grandma H asked the two strangers beside her a million questions about what was going to happen. 

We even went to Universal Studios where I proceeded to get questioned by Donkey and rode the Simpsons ride, along with going on the backlot tour, experiencing King Kong, spit on me. 

My only other really good friend was Aaron. I had known her my whole life, we did everything together, sleepovers, music videos, and playing house and barbies. We were never apart. She was my best friend for years until I was in grade ten. 

  
  
  


  * \- - - - -

Characters;

Kurt - Myself

Blaine: Longtime Crush 

Sebastian: Another Crush

Rachel: My Best friend who moved here a few years later

Brittany: Friend

Santana: The ‘mean’ girl

Quinn: Another Best Friend

Tina: Friend

Mercedes: Friend

Kitty: Santana’s Sidekick

Marley: Best Friend/Blaine’s sister

Finn: Blaine’s brother

Noah: Blaine’s Brother

Sam: Classmate

Adam: Classmate

Mr Schue: Teacher Crush

Grandma H: Grandma

Madison: Kurt’s sister

Ryder: Kurt’s brother 

Jane: Friend

Natalie: Quinn’s older sister

(Ps, Remember that this is a true story based on my life. Some things are changed a little bit to associate with myself playing as a boy despite me being a girl. Otherwise everything in this story is true and has happened to me one way or another. If you have any questions PM me and I will try and answer) 

Warning ⚠️ : Some things may be upsetting in later chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

I’m 8 years old and in grade three when it begins. It first starts with my stomach hurting. It hurts all the time, like I’m sick. It’s sore all the time, and it makes me not want to go to school at all. I had my first counseling appointment this year, her name was Olivia, she was nice and played games with me in her office, we did not talk a lot together since another student was there at the same time.

This is when depression and anxiety came to me. I started to become sad, I was not the happy girl I used to be, but nobody else noticed or even knew. I hid it so well. I always kept the smile on my face, as I did not want attention from my classmates to fall on me just because of my own problems with depression. 

There was a girl in my class, she was rude and mean. Most people knew her as a popular kid, her name was Santana, and she always seemed to have a problem with me. I wasn’t really sure why, but my mom Elizabeth always said she might have been jealous of me, and my family, or maybe the amount of toys I had. I never really figured it out though. She had two other girls as her support or friends. One girl was Kitty and the other was Mary. They just as rude, although I had previously been friends with Kitty and Mary. 

While in grade three I began writing to my teacher in a little notebook. This continued through elementary until I got into grade seven. I wrote everything in it. Between all my complaints and everything I could not say out loud. All my problems or even just how my day was. She was one of my favorite teachers. There was a boy in my grade, he sat behind me, and one day he put a bunch of staples in my hair. It took me an hour to get them all out. The other boy thought it was hilarious. 

The only other traumatic thing that happened in grade three was when our music teacher put on a talent show for our grade. We were in the music room, and I was set to sing ‘This Is Me’ from Camp Rock, one of my favorite movies. The music started and my back was facing the class. In the dead center was one of my crushes at the time, his name was Sam. He had his two other friends on either side of him.

I was dancing and singing (I wasn’t actually a bad singer, I was pretty good as I had been told) everything was going good until Sam laughed. He was the ‘popular’ boy, so as soon as he laughed everyone else was laughing. I just remember I started to tear up. I was a sensitive person. It broke my heart and I will never forget when Sam did that. It crushed me and my confidence in singing. I did not sing in public alone for a year or two after that. 

When I turned 9 years old and was in grade four, I met the new girl in my class who would turn out to be my best friend in high school. Her name was Rachel. She was a funny girl, and very nice. This was also around the time when I became best friends with Tina and Mercedes. We were best friends until about grade eight. We hung out practically every weekend, we even started up a singing group. We would hide behind a shed, even if we were not hidden and would sing songs together. It is embarrassing thinking back on it, especially when we developed a crush on our grade four teacher. 

His name was Mr. Schuester, and he was hilarious. He was the dreamy teacher. This was also the year I really started liking Blaine a lot again. It was also the year that we had an unhealthy obsession with fairies. So much so that we drew them and taped them to our desks until it was filled around the edges. But Mr Schuester made us take them all off for some stupid reason that did not seem valid at that time. 


	3. Chapter Three

Grade five and six were probably the hardest years in elementary for me. Between experiencing puberty and slowly losing the only friends I have ever really known, going to school was very unappealing. Tina and Mercedes were my best friends. We did everything together. We were practically inseparable, and I am sure many thought we all even dated each other at one point. Which we did not. Since I like boys. 

The only other really big crush I had on a guy was a new boy in grade five, he came from New York. All the girls loved him. And all the boys admired him because he was hot, or because they wanted to be him. He was a big player even at ten years old. I liked him a lot. So much so that I liked from grade five to grade ten. Part of that time was definitely only because he was nice to look at. 

Sometimes he was an asshole though. It made me not like him sometimes, only because of that. He was known as the ‘popular’ guy in which everybody either envied him or befriended him so they would become ‘popular’ as well. 

This was also the year I created my first fan account. It’s where I met my internet friends. The best people I have ever met. I don’t remember their names since it was like five years ago, but that was when began role-playing. It was some of the best times in my life and some of the worst times of my life. It brought my self-esteem down mostly. And my depression probably got worse from it. 

All of my friends that I had hated him after a while. Especially since he became a jerk, occasionally being rude to some of the girls. And I tried to stop liking him but I couldn’t and eventually I just kept it a secret from everyone else. 

Grade five was a very busy year for me, my brother Ryder graduated from high school, and then three years later, my sister Madison graduated. I even got called a loser from Santana Lopez, in which she got yelled at by the teacher and her mother. I remember that I went home from school that day early because my stomach hurt. This was also the year that I probably missed the most school days. 

I had a brief moment where I believed I liked girls, I do not remember what made me think that, but my mom explained later on that it might have been because I only ever got attention from girls once I realized and hit puberty. 

In grade six another new girl named Brittany moved to town, and I became pretty good friends with her, but we did not start becoming better friends until grades seven and eight, when I realized Tina and Mercedes were not good friends and that I needed to find friends who would accept me for who I was. 

Nobody told me that junior high was going to be the hardest three years of my life. And nobody told me that high school would be so far the best two years of my life. And I think I could have used that knowledge in the summer of going into grade six. 


End file.
